Finally You're Back!
by Apriltaste
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai menghilang dan akhirnya datang kembali dikehidupanmu ?. HUNHAN/GENDERSWITCH/ROMANCE/FLUFFY/ONESHOOT.


**FINA** **L** **LY YOURE BACK !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cofioca4120**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan/GS for Uke/Rated T**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunday, 17 April 2016-Incheon International Airport**

Wanita itu keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negeri, ia terus berjalan menunduk sambil memperhatikan roda kopernya. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan roda koper itu, kacamata hitam masih bertengger di hidung mungilnya untuk menyembunyikan kecantikan yang bahkan dewi kecantikan akan merasa tersaingi. Ia tiba di Korea Selatan, setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan burung besi yang hampir memakan waktu dua puluh empat jam. Mendongakkan kepalanya, melepas kacamata hitamnya hingga membuat orang lain disekitarnya berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang idol yang notabennya terlalu cantik untuk menjadi idol. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara tanpa memperdulikan roda kopernya yang bermasalah.

"Korea tak pernah berubah" gumamnya sambil melihat apa yang terdampar didepan mata rusanya, ia merasakan angin korea yang dirindukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Luhan, wanita yang bulan ini berumur dua puluh enam Tahun memang tinggal di Korea. Tapi itu dua tahun yang lalu, dan ia terpaksa meninggalkan Negara yang telah menyimpan semua kenangannya karena alasan yang bahkan konyol untuk diceritakan. Tidak bermaksud lari dari masalah, tapi bagaimana jika masalah itu adalah bermula dari Menjalin hubungan dengan seorang actor ternama di negeri gingseng, lalu di terror oleh fans kekasihmu, dan tak tahan dengan semua tekanan yang mereka berikan. Ya,deretan hal itulah yang membuatnya ingin menenangkan diri –dalam artian Luhan- dan menghilang.

Terbang ke Paris, dan akhirnya tinggal di Paris selama dua tahun,menuntut ilmu tata busana disana, mengganti semua kontak kecuali kedua orang tuanya yang juga ia wanti-wanti agar tidak memberitahu keberadaannya kepada si Actor terkenal itu. Yang ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apakah lelaki itu mencarinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini, apakah ia masih menggagap Luhan sebagai kekasih dan apakah ia masih mencintai Luhan seperti dulu ? tak mau berpikir panjang lagi dan merasa badannya sudah terlalu lelah, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke apartemen kesayangannya.

Kaki jenjang yang terbalut flat shoes pink pastel itu terus melangkah menyusuri salah satu lorong apartemen mewah di daerah gangnam. Memasukkan password pada pintu besar berwarna abu-abu diujung lorong, voila ia tak lupa passwordnya dan berhasil masuk ke apartemen yang ditinggalkannya secara tak manusiawi dua tahun lalu.matanya sempat membelalak melihat keadaan apartemennya, sama seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan tidak ada yang berubah –kecuali debu-debu yang menempel dimana-mana-. Tapi, sepertinya juga ia harus mengubur niatnya dalam-dalam untuk langsung beristirahat karena si cantik dengan mata rusa ini harus membersihkan apartemennya yang telah dipenuhi sarang laba-laba menjijikkan.

Menjelang sore, Luhan telah selesai membersihkan apartemennya dan juga dirinya. Secangkir coklat panas telah ada digenggamannya, tubuhnya lelah tapi matanya tak bisa terpejam akhirnya wanita ini pun memutuskan untuk membuat cairan coklat dengan uap mengepul diatasnya. Hanya berbalut hotpans hitam dan hoodie kebesaran berwarna abu-abu ia duduk di pinggir jendela kaca besar yang terletak disudut apartemen yang didominasi warna putih.Jendela Ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya mungkin jika bisa dikatakan begitu. Menurutnya seluruh pemandangan terbaik bisa didapatkan di sudut ini. Mulai hamparan langit biru hingga kesibukkan kota Seoul di malam hari dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni. Romantis pikirnya.  
"Aku merindukanmu…" bibir mungil itu bergerak pelan sambil menatap deretan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

"apakah kau masih mencintaiku ? atau semua sudah menjadi kenangan ?" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Bukan tanpa sebab, jika tiba-tiba ia kembali datang Ke Korea yang dulunya adalah Negara dimana ia juga menuntut ilmu dan bekerja sebagai seorang designer di sebuah butik kecil, menemukan cintanya disini. Dan sekarang ia hanya merindukan lelakinya, apakah ia masih sama seperti dulu ? apakah ia masih mempunyai wajah yang dingin sama seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu ? mata tajamnya, hidung mancungnya,bibir tipis, rahang tegas dan gigi taring yang selalu membuat luhan tersenyum jika mengingat betapa sempurna lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti semua kenangan itu muncul di memory otak cantiknya. Semua kenangan manis hingga pelukan hangat pria itu yang saat ini masih berbekas padanya. Ia tersenyum mengingat itu semua, tapi mendadak semua kenangan itu hilang ketika deretan film indah itu diganti dengan deretan film yang membuatnya sempat depresi dua tahun yang lalu.

 _"kau jalang, jangan dekati oppaku"_

 _"kau hanya wanita tua yang haus akan sentuhan bukan ?"_

 _"bahkan wajahmu hanya didapatkan dengan operasi plastic"_

 _"jadi ini wanita yang disukai oppaku ? apakah kau dibayar permalam dengan harga mahal ?"_

Setidaknya kata-kata itulah yang membuat hatinya merasa diremas sakit. Demi tuhan, walaupun ia lebih tua dari lelakinya –mereka berjarak empat tahun- ia bukan jalang yang dibayar mahal permalamnya. Bahkan jika dunia Entertainment dikatakan bersahabat dengan dunia malam, dan semua Aktor atau idol bisa meniduri kekasihnya sesuka hati, tapi tidak dengan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh Luhan.

Setidaknya juga ia tak mau lelakinya yang kehilangan banyak pekerjaan dan juga fans yang mendukung kekasihnya hanya karena pemberitaan hubungan mereka dua tahun lalu. Hanya menjauh dari lelaki itu dan menghilang mungkin itu jalan terbaik bagi keduanya –untuk saat itu-sebenarnya, ia sempat berpikir bagaimana untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.menurutnya, ia juga tak cocok jika disandingkan dengan kekasihnya yang seperti dewa matahari, tampan dan bersinar.

Luhan dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, kacamata besar yang selalu bertengger manis dihidung bangirnya. Dan pakaian yang selalu tertutup entah itu sepanas apapun suhu di Korea dan wanita yang juga 2 tahun lalu selalu di cap sebagai kutu buku, nerd, wanita aneh atau semacamnya. Dengan tampilan seperti itu bahkan orang tak percaya jika ia bekerja di sebuah butik sebagai designer kecuali wajah cantiknya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tebalnya. Dibandingkan dengan Pria yang mengencaninya mungkin jika berjalan bersama Luhan bisa dianggap sebagai manager atau Coordi Noona. Prianya sempurna dengan tubuh tinggi, dada bidang –yang mungkin pesawat bisa mendarat- ukiran wajah sempurna dengan rahang tegas, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis seksinya –Oh Sehun- entah dulu mendapat kekuatan darimana ia bisa meletakkan perasaan pada wanita aneh semacam Luhan.

Tapi jika boleh diingatkan, itu adalah Luhan dua tahun yang lalu, bukannya ia buta fashion. Hell, ia seorang designer tentunya ia tau bagaimana fashion terbaru ditambah deretan branded ternama bahkan ia mengetahui branded apa yang dipakai kekasihnya hanya dengan melihat. Jangan salah, apartemenya juga penuh dengan barang-barang mewah dan terkenal. Kenapa ia tak memakai semua itu ? itu hanya karena kenyamanan. Menurutnya kenyamanan tidak harus memakai barang-barang mewah kan ? tapi selama ia di Paris, ia mulai berpikir untuk tidak menganggurkan lagi barang-barang branded yang tertata rapi di setiap sudut apartemennya.

Dan selama di Paris lah Luhan berubah, menggunakan coat dari Burberry, dress untuk sekedar kuliah dari Channel, tas yang bermerk Prada, heels keluaran terbaru dari Gucci yang bahkan hanya untuk hang out bersama teman-temannya hingga perhiasan dari Cartier atau Louis Vuitton ditambah dengan sentuhan make up dari Lancome yang semakin menunjukkan aura dewi kecantikan. Ia juga meninggalkan warna hitam untuk rambut panjang gelombangnya yang kini ia ganti dengan warna ombre perpaduan 2 atau lebih warna. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada warna hijau tosca,pink,dan abu-abu kacamata dengan frame hitam dan lensa tebalpun juga ditinggalkannya. Ia bukan Luhan 2 tahun yang lalu –kecuali hatinya masih selembut awan dilangit-

Langit mulai menggelap, sepertinya penguasa siang telah kembali ke singgasananya. Hamparan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang mulai dihiasi dengan beragam warna lampu mulai memenuhi penglihatan Rusa cantik ini. Ia mendengus, sepertinya ia mulai bosan dengan keadaan di apartemennya. Hidup di paris dan tinggal bersama temannya membuatnya tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan sendiri. Sepi. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu mebeli segelas bubble tea menyenangkan.

Mengambil jaket, memakai sneakers dan menggulung rambutnya keatas hingga membuat beberapa anak rambutnya jatuh di leher jenjangnya, mungkin semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya nanti mengira jika wanita ini bukan berumur 26 melainkan anak SMA yang terlampau cantik diusianya. Berjalan santai dengan senyum yang selalu terukir diwajah cantiknya hingga ia sampai di halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Luhan berniat mengelilingi kota dengan Bus seperti kebiasaannya dulu yang selalu bekerja dan pulang dengan Bus.

Luhan mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seperti anak kecil sambil menunggu Bus yang mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Setelah kendaraan panjang itu berhenti tepat didepannya, ia memutuskan naik kedalam dan mencari tempat duduk dibelakang. Perlahan memori tentang kekasihnya kembali terputar. Bagaimana dulu jika mempunyai waktu Sehun akan datang ke apartemennya dengan mobil Mercedesnya, mengetuk pintu apartemennya, meninggalkan mobil mewahnya terparkir di basement apartemen Luhan dan mengajaknya berkencan dengan menggunakan Transportasi umum. Sehun sebenarnya sama sepertinya. Lelaki tampan itu tak memperdulikan branded ternama atau kendaraan mewah. Hanya saja ia lebih dulu tau bagaimana caranya menggunakan barang-barang itu daripada menganggurkannya. Lagipula, Sehun seorang publik figur apa saja yang melekat pada dirinya akan disorot. Kebiasaan, fashion, mobil hingga akhirnya Luhan. Wanita yang mampu mencairkan Es di hatinya. Melembutkan wajah tegas dan membuat mata elang itu berbinar dengan lengkungan manis di bibir tipisnya.

"Sudah lama hmm..." Ucap Luhan pelan sambil memandang keluar jendela bus. Ia benar-benar merindukan pria itu.

Sehun, lelaki itu selalu menggunakan topi,jaket atau hoodie dan masker jika ingin berkencan dengan Luhan. Dan wanita itupun selalu menyeimbangi penampilannya. Tapi walaupun mereka menyamar seperti geng perampok bank mereka sangat menikmati kencan dengan bus, turun di seberang kedai bubble tea favorit mereka, dan bergandengan tangan di pinggir sungai han sambil memandang bintang-bintang diatas sana.

"ah sudah sampai.."perempuan itu segera turun dari bus ketika bangunan kedai bubble tea itu sudah nampak dengan jelas di seberang jalan. Kaki itu mulai berlari kecil ketika lampu penyebrangan menunjukkan warna hijau.

Kliinggg...

Bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika Luhan melangkah masuk ke Kedai itu, semua mata tertuju padanya ketika mencapai meja kasir. perempuan dengan bibir mungil itu tersenyum kepada wanita berambut pendek sebahu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya, seolah perempuan dengan kulit putih didepannya ini adalah bidadari yang turun dari surga.

"kyungie... sudah lama tak bertemu" sapa Luhan dengan suara lembutnya dan tersenyum manis pada wanita yang mempunyai nama asli Kyungsoo, tapi ia lebih suka memanggilnya Kyungie. Hingga membuat wanita itu tersadar dari tatapan tak percayanya.

"omo.. astaga.. ka-kau benar Luhan ? kau Luhan" ucap wanita bermata bulat itu sambil menunjuk Luhan tak percaya dan berjalan mengampiri perempuan yang menghilang selama 2 tahun itu.

"kau pikir aku hantu ?" Luhan terkekeh membalas ucapan sahabat baiknya ini.

"dasar anak rusa, dasar rusa nakal, kemana saja kau selama ini ? kenapa kau membuatku menangis hingga 2 tahun ini ? kau benar-benar rusa nakal" Kyungsoo reflek memukul seluruh tubuh Luhan sambil menangis. Tidak sakit memang, tapi Luhan tau bagaimana kesalnya Kyungsoo ketika ia menghilang.

"maafkan aku kyungie..." ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya. Kyungsoo tetap menangis sesenggukan dan tubuhnya bergetar membuat Luhan ikut meneteskan air matanya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

"tak apa.. aku senang kau kembali dengan keadaan sehat seperti ini, tapi jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu.." Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk duduk disudut Kedainya setelah sebelumnya memesan satu gelas bubble tea taro dengan sedikit butiran tapioka kepada salah satu pelayannya. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana kesukaan Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersenyum samar.

"ceritalah..." mereka berdua sudah duduk dibangku yang berhadapan. Sebenarnya Luhan bingung ingin dimulai dari manakah cerita ini. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin menebus kesalahannya pada sahabat burung hantunya ini.

Sudah satu jam lebih Luhan bercerita, ia menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya tubuhnya juga bergetar Kyungsoo lebih memilih berpindah untuk duduk disamping Luhan, memeluknya dan mengelus punggung sempit itu dengan lembut. Luhan benar-benar merasa dipeluk oleh ibunya sendiri. Ini juga alasan luhan menjalin persahabatan dengan wanita berbibir tebal sexy itu karena naluri keibuannya.

"berhentilah menangis Lu, aku yakin Lelaki itu masih mencintaimu.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya.

"apakah dia mencariku Kyung ?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan penuh harap kepada Kyungsoo. Memang Sehun juga salah satu Sahabat Kyungsoo karena kekasih wanita itu adalah sahabat SMA Sehun.

"hmm.. setelah dua hari kau menghilang ia datang kesini dengan keadaan kacau, ia menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu.. dan aku memang benar-benar tak tau kau dimana.."Jawab Kyungsoo ketika kembali ke tempat duduknya seperti semula.

"kau tau Lu, bahkan ia mabuk ketika satu minggu kau menghilang. Kai yang menjemputnya di Club. Kai juga yang menutup agar media tak membocorkan hal ini. Jika Media tau, yah kau juga pasti akan terkena" Lanjutnya sambil mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Kyungsoo. Ia tau benar bagaimana lelakinya jika sedang frustasi. Tapi Sehun bukan seseorang yang tahan terhadap alkohol. Ya Tuhan, wanita rusa ini benar-benar menyesal karena menghilang.

"dia selalu datang kesini sendirian dan membeli dua cup Bubble tea, satu Coklat dan satu sama seperti yang kau suka. Tapi Sehun berubah Lu, ia jarang berbicara dan jarang tersenyum ia lebih seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Mengerikan. Ia kembali menjadi Sehun yang dingin dan angkuh" Tatapan mata perempuan didepan Luhan berubah sendu. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasakan bagaimana perubahan sifat Sehun ketika Luhan menghilang.

"Kapan ia terakhir datang kesini Kyung ?"

"Seminggu yang lalu ia..."

Klinggg...

Lonceng diatas pintu kedai Bubble tea Kyungsoo kembali berbunyi, kali ini Luhan ikut menoleh kearah pintu Kedai. Ia terkejut apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, seorang laki-laki yang dirindukannya berdiri tegap di pintu kedai, Sehun juga menatapnya dengan mata terkejut tapi ia kembali mengeraskan wajahnya. Tampaknya Sehun tak peduli dengan wanita yang dilihatnya sedang berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin hanya mirip. Pikir Sehun saat ini.

"dan sekarang ia datang..." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan pada Luhan dan ia bangkit berjalan menuju Sehun yang sudah berdiri didepan meja kasir.

"kau kenapa lagi ?"ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap lelaki yang baru berumur dua puluh dua tahun dihadapannya dengan wajah sendu.

"hasilnya nihil noona, aku masih mencarinya..." Sehun mencoba tersenyum agar wanita dihapannya ini tak perlu merasa khawatir lagi, tapi senyuman itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya. Sehun dan Luhan telah ia anggap seerti keluarganya sendiri dan sebaliknya, ketika ia melihat mereka seperti ini ia merasakan hal yang sama. Sama seperti apa yang Sehun dan Luhan rasakan.

"jangan paksakan dirimu lagi Sehunie.."balas Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, berharap kesedihan Sehun bisa berkurang ketika ia melakukan hal itu. Tapi tak taukah Sehun jika wanita yang ia cari sedang berada di dalam kedai ini dan menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan mata penuh air mata. Wanita itu menangis dalam diam ketika sadar ketika priannya masih berusaha mencarinya, ia menyesal dengan jalan menghilang yang dipilihnya di masa lalu. Ia menyesal kenapa tak mau berjuang bersama dan membiarkan raut kesedihan di prianya dengan begitu jelas. Luhan sadar ia telah menyakit hati prianya.

"Noona, aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih" Ucap Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo setelah ia mendapatkan dua cup bubble teanya seperti biasa. Sehun berbalik dan kembali menatap wanita di sudut kedai Bubble tea Kyungsoo, ia mengenal mata rusa itu, tapi entah kenapa ia tak yakin jika wanita itu adalah yang dicarinya selama ini. Sehun pun kembali memakai masker dan topinya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kedai Bubble Tea Kyungsoo.

Luhan sudah kembali ke apartemennya setelah Kyungsoo memaksa mengantarkannya setelah Sehun pulang dari Kedainya tadi. ia melepas sepatu dan juga jaketnya. Pikirannya begitu kacau ketika masih satu hari kembali, dan ia melihat bagaimana wajah kekasihnya yang sedih tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya itu juga membuat hati Luhan sakit. Ia berbaring pada sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Mengambil ponsel dan masuk ke akun Weibonya, akun yang juga ia nonaktifkan selama dua tahun ini. Beragam notifikasi muncul, mulai dari teman-temannya yang menanyakan dimana keberadaanya hingga pesan-pesan dari Sehun. Ia membaca satu persatu pesan dari Sehun, hingga pesan terakhir dari Sehun yang baru saja masuk.

 **22:17 KST**

 _ **Lu.. aku baru saja dari kedai Kyungsoo Noona, seperti biasa aku membeli Bubble tea Taro kesukaanmu. Ah, aku tadi sempat melihat wanita mirip seperti mu,sangat bahkan. Tapi bedanya ia sangat cantik.. ah tidak, Luhanku lah yang paling cantik. Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmu.**_

Tanpa sengaja Luhan menitikkan air matanya ketika membaca pesan terakhir dari Sehun, apakah lelakinya selalu seperti ini ? ia bahkan terus bercerita apa yang dilakukannya padahal belum pasti Luhan membacanya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini ia dibuat jatuh cinta lagi oleh Sehun. Luhan mengahapus air matanya dengan cepat ketika satu notifikasi pesan dari Sehun di weibo kembali muncul.

 _ **Kau on ? kau dimana sayang ? jangan membuatku khawatir.. kau baik-baik saja ? setidaknya beritahu aku dimana kau saat ini.**_

Ia sempat lupa jika Weibo dapat mengetahui on atau offnya sebuah akun, dan perempuan cantik ini ragu apakah ia akan membalas pesan dari Sehun atau tidak, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Lelaki yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum itu.

 _ **Aku merindukanmu...**_

Balas Luhan cepat dan segera mengirimkannya pada Sehun, apakah Sehun akan membencinya setelah ini ? setelah dua tahun menghilang dan hanya membalas semua pesan yang sehun kirimkan dengan dua kata. Ah tolong ingatkan Rusa kecil ini jika Sehun membencinya setelah ini

 _ **Terimakasih Lu, terimakasih kau akhirnya membalas pesanku. Aku juga merindukanmu, kau dimana hm ? cepat pulang Lu..**_

 _ **Aku baik-baik saja Sehunie.. tapi maaf, aku belum bisa memberitahumu dimana aku sekarang. Aku akan segera pulang. Bersabarlah. Maafkan aku.**_

Sepertinya Luhan sudah egois saat ini, ia yang meninggalkan Sehun dan ia pula yang meminta Sehun untuk menunggunya. Perempuan cantik itu menekuk dan kemudian memeluk lututnya, ia kembali menangis dalam diam. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun masih mau dengan sabar menunggunya sementara ia telah menancapkan pisau kehati priannya.

 _ **Jangan meminta maaf, aku juga bersalah karena tak mempertahankanmu dan memberimu kekuatan untuk menghadapi masalah kita. Seharusnya aku memberimu kekuatan saat itu, bukan malah membiarkanmu tertekan. Maafkan aku sayang, aku mencintaimu. Ku tunggu kau dirumah.**_

Luhan meraung keras ketika dadanya merasa sesak, seperti pisau yang ia tancapkan pada Sehun beralih menancap pada menangis, pertahananya runtuh seketika Sehun masih mengucapkan kalimat cinta padanya. Lelaki itu telah menjadi pria dewasa lima hari yang lalu, Luhan benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan, ia menghilang dan tak memberi kabar pada Sehun sama sekali ia bahkan tak menghubungi Sehun walau hanya mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun" sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan saat ini setelah Sehun berulang tahun lima hari yang lalu dan tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Dengan tanpa berdosa Luhan kembali kedalam kehidupannya di Korea dan berani meminta Sehun untuk menunggunya setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Well, panggilah Luhan iblis setelah ini.

Semilir angin pagi menyentuh kulitnya yang lembut, ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya di lututnya. Luhan memang bisa tidur dimana saja, bahkan semalam setelah lelah menangis dengan mudahnya ia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah tanpa selimut dan tanpa bantal. Membuat ia kedinginan seperti pagi ini.

Anak rusa yang cantik itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan pelan, ia masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sebagian masih berpetualang di alam mimpi. Matanya terasa berat –efek menangis semalam- ia duduk perlahan dan mengucek matanya persis seperti anak balita yang bangun dari orang mengatakan, ketika wanita bangun tidur kecantikan alaminya akan terpancar. Dan itu berlaku pada Luhan walaupun matanya menyerupai Tao, -teman sekamarnya saat di Paris dulu- yang mempunyai mata seperti anak panda.

Meninggalkan perasaan bersalahnya semalam, ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dan berniat sekaligus membersihkan diri, tampaknya hari ini ia ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun –salah satu sahabatnya yang juga ia tinggalkan- dan mungkin akan mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan ketika mereka bertemu nanti. Luhan tersenyum ketika bayangan sahabat cerewetnya melintas dipikirannya pagi ini. Sepertinya memberi kejutan dengan cara ia kembali kepada para sahabatnya adalah salah satu hobinya sejak semalam.

Lelaki bak dewa yunani itu masih bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya, matanya masih terpejam dengan damai menandakan ia masih berpetualang di dunia mimpinya. Sepertinya lelaki tampan ini tidur nyenyak setelah apa yang dialaminya semalam, setidaknya rasa khawatir dan bersalah –pada wanitanya- selama dua tahun terakhir ini sedikit berkurang.

Drrrrtt...

Getar ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya membuatnya terbangun dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan –yeah, lelaki ini bahkan sangat seksi ketika bangun dari tidurnya-. Seingatnya untuk hari ini hingga beberapa hari kedepan ia tak mempunyai jadwal sama sekali. Dan siapa yang berani menganggu tidur seorang Oh Sehun dipagi yang indah ini. Dengan malas dan gerakan perlahan tapi pasti ia mengambil ponsel dan membuka notifikasi pesannya.

 **From : Baekhyun Noona**

 _Bangun pemalas, jangan lupa datanglah ke butikku siang ini. Kau harus mencoba jasmu untuk pesta pertunanganku._

Dia sedikit mengernyit mengetahui siapa pengirim pesan yang berani menganggu petualangannya dialam mimpi. Wanita mungil yang berjarak dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang notabennya juga kekasih dari kakak sepupunya –Park Chanyeol-.

 **To : Baekhyun Noona**

 _Kau yang bertunangan, apakah tamu juga diharuskan memakai design dari butikmu ? percayalah noona aku masih mempunyai jas koleksi terbaru yang tak akan memalukan dipestamu._

 **From : Baekhyun Noona**

 _Terserah, tapi kau harus tetap memakai design dari butikku, setidaknya aku harus memanfaatkan calon adik sepupuku ini dengan baik. Cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurmu dan bergegas ke butikku atau akan ku laporkan kau pada si idiot itu._

Sehun kembali mendengus kesal karena kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun –pemaksa- dan hanya karena ia membantah apa yang diucapkan oleh wanita cerewet itu ia akan di ceramahi selama sehari penuh oleh Chanyeol yang juga presdir di agensinya. Well, mana ada artis sebaik Sehun yang mempromosikan design dari sebuah butik tanpa bayaran –karena butik itu milik calon kakak sepupunya-

Lelaki tampan itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Walaupun malas ia harus tetap tampil tampan bukan ? seain itu ia tak ingin omelan Chanyeol si idiot dengan telinga perinya itu ikut mewarnai hari liburnya yang indah ini.

Paduan kemeja putih polos dan celana kain hitam yang membalut tubuh tegap sempurnanya itu membuat aura ketampanannya benar-benar menguar belum lagi rambut hitam legamnya yang sengaja ditata keatas membuat –jidat sexy- itu menunjukkan karismanya dan rela membuat para wanita yang melihatnya sekarang harus mengeuarkan air liurnya dengan tidak elitnya. Menjijikan.

Aktor tampan itu sudah berada di C&B Boutique, butik calon kakak sepupunya. Dan ditempat ini ia pertama kali terpesona dengan mata rusa yang mengerjap polos ketika ia datang dengan wajah dinginnya. Ya disini empat tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan wanitanya –Luhan- sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dua tahun setelah mereka menjalin hubungan.

"dimana Noona ?" tanya sehun kepada salah satu pegawai butik itu dengan wajah dingin. Seperti biasa.

"beliau sedang ada diruangannya, sepertinya beliau kedatangan teman lama" ucap wanita bername tag Seulgi itu dengan sopan.

Teman lama ? gumam Sehun kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke lantai dua dimana ruangan Noonanya berada. Entah kenapa ketika pintu berwarna putih di lantai dua itu tampak di pandangannya ia melambatkan langkah kakinya, hatinya tiba-tiba berdebar dengan tidak sopannya –dia tidak jatuh cinta dengan noonanya kan ?- tangan putih dengan jemari panjang itu memegang knop pintu ruangan di depannya. Begitu pintu terbuka ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat Noonanya menangis dan dipeluk oleh seorang wanita yang menggunakan dress putih selutut. sayangnya, wanita dengan rambut tiga warna itu menujukkan punggungnya sehingga Sehun tak tau siapa wanita itu. Oh apakah dia teman lama yang dimaksud oleh pegawai tadi ? wanita memang aneh, bukannya senang bertemu teman lamanya tapi malah menangis.

"aku merindukanmu Lu.. kenapa kau menghilang selama ini ?"

Deg...

Sehun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Noonanya, walaupun ia mengatakan itu dengan suara bergetar dan lirih. Tapi ruangan itu tergolong sepi, sehingga ia dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita mungil itu. Jangan bilang itu Luhan, wanita yang dicarinya selama dua tahun ini, wanita yang mampu membuat hari-harinya berubah 180 derajat dan wanita yang semalam mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali. Apakah dia sudah benar-benar kembali ?

"Noona..." Sehun bergumam Lirih hingga kedua wanita di ruangan itu merasa terkejut. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun. Tapi wanita yang menunjukkan punggung sempitnya pada Sehun itu tetap berada di posisinya ia bahkan tak berbalik, Sehun tau jika tubuh wanita itu sempat menegang sepertinya wanita itu juga terkejut.

Luhan, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang seluruh persendiannya bahkan sulit digerakkan. Saat ini ia telah berada di C&B Boutique –milik Baekhyun- dan tempat dimana ia bekerja dulu. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan lelakinya di tempat ini. Nafasnya tercekat seolah pasokan oksigen tak mampu lagi mengisi paru-parunya ketika ia mendengar suara baritone di belakangnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berbalik saat ini.

"kau Luhan ?" Pria yang selama ini hanya menemuinya didalam mimpi kini benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki yang selama ini ia puja benar-benar tak berubah. Tetap tampan dan selalu bertambah tampan. Baekhyun berdiri di samping Sehun dengan sorot bahagia, ia tak percaya jika kedua orang didepannya akan kembali bertemu lagi.

Wanita bermata rusa itu hanya diam tak mampu menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Sehun. Ia terus menatap mata elang yang penuh dengan sorot kerinduan itu. Ia benar-benar merasa berdosa sekarang, perlahan air mata mulai mengalir deras dipipinya. Ia menangis

"akhirnya kau kembali, maafkan aku hmm.." Sehun memeluk tubuh wanita mungil didepannya dengan erat sambil mengecupi puncak kepalanya berulang kali. Walaupun Wanita itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, tapi ia yakin jika ini wanitanya –Luhan- walaupun penampilannya tidak seperti Luhan yang dulu tapi ia yakin itu masih Luhannya.

"maafkan aku hunn.. maafkan aku..." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. seolah Ia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air matanya membasahi kemeja putih Sehun,lelaki ini benar-benar prianya yang masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu membuatnya nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"kau tak bersalah, jangan meminta maaf. Kita ulang semuanya dari awal. Kita berjuang bersama ya ?" Sehun memegang bahu sempit Luhan ia menatap mata Rusa itu dengan dalam berharap wanitanya mau kembali dan tak akan pernah menghilang lagi.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan setelah menemukan ketulusan di dalam sepasang mata elang yang menatapnya saat ini, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut tanpa ada paksaan –tulus- ia menutup kedua matanya ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Ia juga merasakan Sehun tersenyum ketika menciumnya, membuat aliran darah ditubuhnya berdesir kencang dan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang memenuhi perutnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Sehun masih mau menerimanya dan mengajaknya kembali berjuang. Sepertinya butik teman cerewet Luhan ikut menjadi dalang dipertemuan kedua mereka.

"Dua tahun ini kau kemana saja ?" Sehun yang membuka mulutnya pertama kali ketika ia dan Luhan sampai di apartemennya satu jam yang lalu.

"Paris, aku bersekolah disana. Maaf aku menghilang" Luhan tak berani menatap wajah pria yang duduk di depannya ini. Mereka duduk berhadapan saat ini.

"berhentilah meminta maaf, tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara Lu." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengangkat wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan air mata. Oh rusa kecil ini menangis ternyata.

"dan jangan menangis" Lanjut Sehun kemudian sambil mengusap air mata yang menetes dari mata indah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"jadi itu memang Luhanku yang kemarin berada di kedai bubblee Kyungsoo Noona hm ?" tanya Sehun dengan tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia, tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali dengan wanita ini.

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk diam saja ketika melihatmu pada saat itu, tapi aku yakin bahwa saat itu kau tak mengenaliku sama sekali Sehuna.. jadi aku benar-benar tak berani menyapamu" Luhan menjawab lirih pertanyaan Sehun, ia akan menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini. Sehun butuh penjelasan darinya.

"aku memang benar-benar tak mengenalimu karena penampilanmu yang berubah. Kau bukan Luhan dengan tampilan aneh lagi. Tapi kau tetap Luhanku yang dulu.."

"kau tak membenciku karena aku menghilang ?" tanya Luhan kemudian dengan lirih, ia merasa bersalah pada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"untuk apa membencimu jika pada kenyataanya aku masih tetep mencintaimu ? karena kau menghilang itu adalah kesalahanku. Bukan kesalahanmu." Sehun mengelus surai tiga warna itu pelan dan tersenyum manis.

"maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu.." lanjutnya dengan kembali mengecup bibir pink natural itu.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat" balas Luhan kemudian sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

Pagi ini mungkin bisa dikatakan awal hari yang baik untuk Luhan, setelah pertemuannya dengan Sehun kemarin ia merasa benar-benar kembali merasakan kehidupannya di Korea, wanita cantik itu tersenyum ketika membuka mata indahnya dan mendapati lelaki kesayangannya memeluk dirinya dengan begitu posesif. Semalam Sehun meminta untuk menginap di apartemen Luhan, alasannya karena lelaki dengan rahang tegas itu merindukan Rusa kecilnya. Bahkan Seharian kemarin Lelaki itu terus bergelanyut manja padanya.

"Sehunie.. bangun.."Luhan menusukkan jari telunjuk kurusnya ke pipi Pria yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan bangun" Gumam Sehun tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan.

"Bangun atau kau tidak mendapatkan morning kissmu ?"ancam Luhan yang langsung membuat lelaki disampingnya ini membuka matanya dan perlahan bersandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya. Dan disambut kekehan kecil oleh Luhan. Ah lelaki ini benar-benar membuat Luhan gemas.

Cup... cup.. Cup..

Luhan mengecup bibir prianya tiga kali dengan cepat. Setelahnya, ia langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dan di sambut gelengan oleh Sehun, Luhan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam mereka berdua tak melakukan apapun dan hanya tidur bersama. Tidur dengan pria yang kau sayangi dan memelukmu secara posesif hingga kau merasakan kehangatanya. Menyenangkan bukan ?

Wanita berkulit putih itu telah menggunakan apron pink ditubuhnya, ia berniat membuat roti bakar dengan selai coklat untuk sarapan pagi ini. Ah ia merasa seperti seorang istri yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Membuat wanita dua puluh enam tahun dengan wajah bayinya itu tersenyum.

"kenapa tersenyum sendiri ?" Suara berat menyapa indera pendengaranya bersamaan dengan tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya.

"tidak, hanya ingin." Balas Luhan singkat, sepertinya Sehun sudah mandi karena bau mint-lemon yang masuk ke hidungnya.

"hanya ini tak apa kan, kita berbelanja nanti" ucap Luhan sambil membawa dua piring roti bakar ditangannya. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa belum berbelanja keperluan memasak. Maafkan kekasihmu ini Oh Sehun.

"tak apa, selama itu kau yang membuat aku akan memakannya"balas Sehun dengan menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"baiklah lain kali aku akan membuat katak bakar" Luhan menarik kursi dihadapan Sehun dan mulai menggigit roti bakarnya.

"Lu.. kau mau membunuhku?" tanya Sehun terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Kekasih mungilnya.

Sarapan pagi ini benar-benar terasa berbeda, Sehun tak perlu lagi merasakan sarapan di Restaurant cepat saji atau menumpang di apartemen sepupunya. Luhan juga tak akan merasakan kesepian ketika pagi mengawali harinya.

"hari ini ingin kemana ?" Sehun melontarkan pertanyaan pada wanita yang belepotan selai coklat di depannya itu dan membuat sehun tertawa singkat ketika melihatnya.

"terserah, kenapa kau tertawa ?" Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar Sehun tertawa. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat ketika mata elang itu sudah beradu tatap dengan mata rusa miliknya. Wajah Sehun sangat dekat dengan wajahnya ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang hangat. Benar-benar Luhan menjadi patung sekarang. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Wanita cantik itu tiba-tiba terkejut ketika ia merasakan sentuhan dibibirnya. Bukan sesuatu yang lembab dan tipis. Tapi usapan halus dari sebuah ibu jari milik kekasihnya.

"kau hampir dua puluh enam tahun tapi kenapa cara makanmu masih seperti balita ?" Sehun kembali duduk dikursinya setelah menghapus selai coklat yang ada pada sudut bibir Luhan.

"mungkin karena aku masih memeiliki wajah balita" jawab Luhan sambil menggidikan kedua bahunya setelah kembali berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

"setelah ini gantilah pakaianmu dengan dress musim panas dan kita akan pergi berjalan-jalan" lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

Kening Luhan mengkerut ketika ia membaca sebuah papan nama di pinggir jalan setelah ia melaluinya. Saat ini Luhan berada di mobil Sehun, setelah menyuruh wanita cantik itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress musim panas, Lelaki dengan alis hitam tebal itu mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan. tapi ini semua diluar ekspektasi Luhan. Ia mengira jika lelakinya akan mengajak pergi ketaman kota, berjalan-jalan di gwangwhamun, hongdae atau duduk santai dipinggir sungai han mungkin. Percuma saja jika mereka berkencan di ruang publik, Sehun akan memakai pakaian seperti serba hitam miliknya lngkap dengan maskr dan topi. Seperti penguntit.

"Busan" Luhan membaca papan nama yang baru saja mobil Sehun lewati.

"Kita akan Busan ?" ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dimana kekasihnya sedang berkonsentrasi dibalik kemudi.

"tulisannya Busan, bukan Jeju. Yang berarti kita akan kesana" jawab Sehun sambil menggidikan kedua diam kembali ia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala kecilnya. Karena kekasihnya yang mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Jadi tidak ada protes apapun untuknya.

"Whoooaaaa..." mata rusa itu berbinar ketika melihat hamparan air biru yang seolah tak berbatas dengan langit biru. Debur ombak menyapa sepasang kaki putihnya ketika kaki itu dengan lembut menyentuh pasir pantai. Di belakang, sang laki-laki memperhatikan wanitanya dalam diam. Lengkungan tipis nampak di bibirnya. Ia bahagia, bahagia karena melihat wanitanya bisa tersenyum lagi seperti saat ini.

"Sehuniiiieeeee... kemarilah..." Luhan berteriak memanggil Sehun agar bergabung dengannya. menikmati sapaan ombak pantai yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

"kau suka ?" tanya Sehun ketika ia sudah berdiri disamping Luhan dan ikut menatap samudra biru itu.

"sangat suka. Terimakasih ya.." Luhan tersenyum membalas ucapan Sehun.

"apapun untukmu sayang.." Sehun mengusap ujung kepala Luhan pelan dan menciumnya.

Luhan menyukai pantai, karena baginya pantai itu ibarat kebebasan. Warna birunya ibarat kedamaian, dan suara debur ombak membawa ketenangan. Belum lagi pasir pantai yang menurutnya sangat lembut dan Luhan menyukai itu semua. Laut dan Langit seperti tak berbatas, mereka menyatu ya walaupun mereka tak mungkin bersatu tapi karena warna biru itulah yang menjadikannya satu.

Sehun terus mengawasi Luhan yang bermain dipinggir pantai bersama anak-anak sekitar, bahkan senyum Luhan benar-benar mengalahkan pesona sang dewi sekalipun. Lelaki itu merasa beruntung memiliki Luhan. Perempuan itu terus berlari dengan lincah ketika anak-anak kecil itu mengajaknya bermain. Ia tertawa lepas seperti tak mempunyai beban. Dan Sehun menyukai itu.

"Lelah... ?" Tanya Sehun kemudian setelah berhasil duduk disamping Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh yang membajiri pelipisnya.

"uhmm... tapi menyenangkan.." perempuan itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan menatap sehun dengan senyuman indahnya kemudian. Ia mendaratkan kepala mungilnya di pundak Sehun, ingin mencoba menikmati semilir angin pantai yang membuat beberapa anak rambutnya berterbangan dengan indah.

Tangan dengan jemari kokoh itu merangkul pundak Luhan sebelah kiri, mencoba merapatkan tubuh mungil itu dan membuatnya tenang. Berharap agar Luhan dapat merasakan nyaman pada sandarannya. Sehun terus menepuk bahu Luhan dengan pelan dan teratur –seperti menenangkan bayi- deru nafas wanita itu yang mulanya tak teratur kini sudah kembali teratur. Deburan ombak dan semilir angin yang menemani mereka saat ini. Sehun mendengar dengkuran halus kekasihnya yang ternyata jatuh tertidur saat ini.

Setelah sampai pada penginapan yang telah ia pesan kemarin, dengan hati-hati Sehun membaringkan tubuh mungil itu pada ranjang King Size takut jika Luhan terbangun. Setelah memastikan kekasihnya berbaring dengan nyaman ia duduk disamping Luhan dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Luhan. Sebelum akhirnya lelaki tinggi itu memutuskan untuk mandi, mengingat tubuhnya telah lengket oleh keringat karena menemani Luhan bermain di pantai.

Dengan pelan wanita dengan dress musim panasnya itu menggeliat dari tidurnya, membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan. Menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retinanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukankah ia masih di pinggir pantai tadi ? dan kenapa ia sekarang berada disebuah ranjang berukuran besar ? tunggu, ini bukan kamarnya. Apakah Sehun yang membawanya kesini ?

"Kau sudah bangun ?" suara yang dikenalnya menyapa indera pendengarannya kemudian. Ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Yang membuat kedua matanya membelalak kemudian.

"Sudah..." jawab Luhan pelan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona. Bagaimana tidak merona ? jika apa yang ada di depannya seharusnya ia lihat ketika ia sudah menikah. Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah pintu –yang Luhan yakini adalah Kamar mandi- dengan hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melilit di bagian pinggangnya menutupi area privat Sehun. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang setengah telanjang dengan rambut setengah basah dan perut ber-abs terekspose sempurna, Sehun dapat dipastikan baru saja membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Sehunie... bisakah kau segera memakai pakaianmu ?" Suara Luhan terdengar lirih ketika meminta prianya untuk segera memakai pakaiannya. Perempuan dengan rambut tergerai itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ia merasakan detak jantungnya menjadi berpacu lebih cepat setelah apa yang dilihatnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa ?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tertunduk memegang selimut dengan kuat diatas ranjang. Ah, sepertinya rusa kecilnya sedikit mengalami sedikit shock ketika bangun dari tidurnya.

"jangan mendekat.. " Luhan tiba-tiba beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh headboard ranjang King Size tersebut ia belum berani menatap Sehun saat ini. Ia benar-benar merasa malu sendiri. Pikiran Luhan sudah menguar pada hal yang tidak-tidak. Karena, demi Tuhan ia masih seorang 'gadis' saat ini. Walaupun dua tahun masa hidupnya pernah tinggal di Paris yang juga pengaruh pergaulan bebasnya sangat besar. Tapi, luhan masih berhasil mempertahankannya hingga sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sentuhan di dagunya, sedikit tarikan yang membuatnya mendongak hingga mata rusanya bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata elang milik Sehun. Deru nafas Sehun dapat Luhan rasakan, bahkan aroma tubuh Sehun juga dapat masuk ke hidung kecilnya. Badannya bergetar ketika sentuhan lainnya telah sampai pada pundak sempitnya. Luhan merasa jantungnya akan segera melompat keluar dari tubuhnya ketika ia merasa bibir tipis kekasihnya telah mendarat dengan sempurna di bibir pink mungilnya bersamaan dengan terpejamnya kedua kelopak matanya. Awalnya wanita itu hanya merasa Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tapi semakin lama lumatan itu menjadi lumatan panas dengan bunyi khas kedua benda tak bertulang mereka saling berperang. Tanpa Luhan sadari tangannya telah berada ditengkuk Prianya dan jemari lentiknya menjambak pelan rambut hitam kelam itu sambil mendorong kepala priannya memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam. Luhan berharap lebih.

Pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya sudah habis, wanita itu memukul pelan dada telanjang Sehun berharap Lelaki tampan itu menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Sehun peka apa yang kode Luhan berikan dengan pukulan kecilnya. Ia melepaskan bibir mungil –yang sudah sedikit bengkak- itu dengan pelan hingga membuat benang saliva tipis itu terlihat ketika Sehun melepaskannya.

"maaf Lu, aku kelepasan.." ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengusap sisa ciuman panas mereka di sudut bibir Luhan.

"tak apa.." balas Luhan sambil mengusap pelan rahang tegas Sehun dan tersenyum tipis kepada lelakinya yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya. Inilah yang Luhan suka dari Sehun, walaupun Sehun dengan bebasnya keluar-masuk kamar apartemennya, walaupun lelaki yang usianya lebih muda empat tahun darinya sering tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Luhan, tapi lelaki itu tak pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa atau kecupan kepada Luhan –yah, walaupun Luhan tergolong wanita yang mempunyai bentuk tubuh S Line- tapi pernah suatu ketika dulu Luhan memergoki Sehun dikamar mandi apartemennya sambil menyerukan namanya. Sehun benar-benar dapat mengontrol gairahnya dengan baik ketika bersama Luhan.

"Lu..." Sehun berucap pelan sambil menggegam kedua tangan kekasih rusanya itu, ia menatap wanita yang dicintainya dengan penuh keseriusan. Ia ingin melakukannya hari ini. Ia ingin melamar Luhan hari ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan rusa cantiknya untuk kedua kalinya.

"hmmmm..." Luhan menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan gumaman dan senyuman yang menghias wajah cantiknya. Betapa mempesonanya Luhan saat ini.

"terimakasih kau telah kembali, terimakasih kau masih tetap menjadi Luhanku yang dulu, Luhanku yang selalu tersenyum, Luhanku yang selalu memberikan pancaran ketulusan di kedua matanya, dan Luhanku yang selalu merona ketika kugoda" Senyuman terukir diwajah tampan Sehun, kedua matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit ketika melihat rona kemerahan yang muncul tiba-tiba menghiasi pipi kekasih mungilnya.

"terimakasih telah kembali membuat hariku berharga, membuat setiap detikku berharga bersamamu, membuat jantungku kembali berdegup kencang dan membuatku selalu memikirkanmu setiap waktu" Sehun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, tangan Sehun telah menggegam sebuah kotak berukuran kecil yang tadinya terletak di atas nakas sebelah ranjang King Size tersebut.

"Luhan..." Sehun merunduk kemudian mengangkat kotak kecil silver itu kehadapan Luhan. Membukanya peralahan. Hingga membuat raut wajah kekasihnya terkejut.

"maukah kau ada disampingku ketika aku jatuh ? maukah kah berbagi setiap apa yang kau rasakan padaku ? maukah kau berjuang bersamaku ? maukah kau menikah denganku ?" Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum. Ia sudah mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Luhan tak langsung menjawab, ia nampak diam beberapa saat hingga membuat Sehun merasa ketakutan jika kekasihnya ini tak mau berjuang bersamanya.

"Oh Sehun.."kedua mata Luhan mengeluarkan bulir air mata hingga mengalir dipipinya, ia tak percaya apa yang kekasih tampannya ini katakan. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Bahkan saat ini ia masih merasa bersalah pada Sehun

"maafkan aku... maafkan aku telah menghilang dan membuatmu sedih maafkan aku." Luhan menangkup wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"jangan menangis hmmm.. aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku benci jika kau menangis.." Lelaki itu mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan pelan berharap wanita itu segera tenang. Ia benar-benar benci melihat Luhan terus merasa bersalah dan menangis seperti ini.

"jadi bagaimana maukah kau menikah denganku ?" Sehun kembali mengucapkan pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Luhan sedari tadi. tangisan Luhan berhenti ia kembali menatap Sehun menelusuri apakah ada kebohongan di mata tajam itu. Dan nihil, ia hanya menemukan kejujuran dan ketulusan disana.

Luhan menghamburkan pelukannya pada Sehun, ia kembali menangis di perpotongan leher prianya, mencoba melampiaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Bukan menangis karena merasa bersalah, tapi ia terlampau bahagia.

"aku mau Sehun aku mau.." ucapnya dengan suara yang teredam.

"katakan sekali lagi Lu, aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas jika kau memelukku seperti ini"

"aku mau, aku mau berjuang bersamamu, aku mau menikah denganmu Oh Sehun." Luhan melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun, menatap prianya dengan mata penuh binar cinta. Sehun menggengam tangan kanan Luhan, memasang sebuah cincin dengan diamond kecil diatasnya yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan dari kotak kecil silver tadi. sangat pas di jari manis Luhan. Sehun mengecup cincin itu kemudian beralih mengecup kening Kekasih cantiknya, kedua kelopak matanya, turun kehidung mungilnya dan berakhir di bibir manis Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Luhan" Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun. Sangat" Balas Luhan dengan tersenyum bahagia di dalam pelukan Sehun.

 **END**

Wanna Chaptered ? Please No...

Hai, hallo...

Sebenernya ini ff pertama. Banyak typo kan ? aneh ? ga jelas ? absurd ? dan jawabnnya IYA.

Haha.. maklumlah baru belajar nulis, dan baru terjun ke dunia perfanficton-an (?)

Dan masih abal-abal.

Oke terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, yang sudah review, dan yang hanya silent rider.. tapi terimakasih banyak, maaf jika FF ini membuat kalian pusing, mual atau bahkan masuk angin.

Sekali lagi saya bukan ahli FF hehe... maaf jika dengan membaca FF ini membuat waktu kalian terbuang sia-sia.

Duh canggung banget perkenalannya /grogi/ oke yang mau review silahkan, saya harap review kalian dapat membantu.. /bingung deh mau ngomong apa lagi/

Terimakasih See you again :*


End file.
